Lo que pensaron los personajes en
by Hermi12
Summary: Titulo autoexplicativo: situaciones de los libros desde otros puntos de vista :P CHAPTER 11 UP!
1. La primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres...

**Nota:**_Hola, gracias por los reviews ^^. Ahora voy a poner más escenas (si se me ocurren). Ya sabéis, sugerencias, ideas, escenas que quereis o frases a ** remergb@ono.com** o a **hermi12_w@hotmail.com**. Y si quereis añadirme al MSN, hacedlo, ningún problemo._   


  


** LO QUE PENSARON LOS PERSONAJES EN... **   


**_2.La primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos._**   


**Cedric:**¡Eh, eso es trampa, el de la figurita es más pequeño! _*5 minutos después*_ ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!!! ¡¡ME ARDE LA CABEZA, ME ARDE LA CABEZA!!   
**Cho:**Oooooh, espero que Cedric termine bien... ¡¡¡¡¡OH, NO!!!!! ¡¡¡LE ARDE LA CABEZA, LE ARDE LA CABEZA!!!   
**Hermione:**¡Que nervios! ¡Dragones! ¡Dios mio! ¡Harry no saldrá con vida esta! _*10 minutos después*_ ¡¡VIVA, VIVA, HARRY HA SOBREVIVIDO!! Un momento... ¿yo tendría que animar a Víktor? Tal vez... ¡¡VIVA VÍKTOR KRUM!! **Fleur:**¡¡Un dragon!! ¡¡¡¡Ooohh!!!! Creia que la prueba era cuidar a la miniatura... ¡¡¡OOH!!! ¡¡¡¡UN HUEVO DE ORO!!!! Voy a llevarlo a una joyeria ¡¡PARA QUE ME HAGAN UN ANILLO!!   
**Ron:**Creo que perdonaré a Harry... ¡justo después de que ese dragón lo haga papilla! ¡¡Jajajajajajajjajajajajaja!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ HACE HERMIONE ANIMANDO A KRUM!!!??? GRRRRRRRR...   
**Malfoy:**¡Estúpido Diggory! ¡¡Debería haber cogido ese maldito huevo en vez de estar ahí, pidiendo ayuda como un cobarde con la cabeza en llamas!! ¡¡Por su culpa ganará el @#$%& de Potter!! GRRRRRRR...   
**Crabbe:**...Vaya perro más grande... y hasta tiene pinchos en la cola...   
**Goyle:**¿De dónde habrán sacado un gato verde y con alas? O.O   
**Roger Davies:**Oooooooh... Que guapa que es Fleur...   
**Todos los chicos presentes:**Ooooooh... ojalá Fleur quiera ir al baile conmigo...   
**Karkarov:**¡¡¡VAMOS VÍKTOR!!! ¡¡TÚ ERES EL MEJOR!! ¡¡¡¡¡AUNQUE ESE BICHO TE COMA TE DARÉ UN DIEEEEEEZ!!!!!   
**Madame Maxime:**Este ruso mortífago y este inglés barbudo me ponen de los nervios... ¡¡Oh, mira, ahí está Rubeus!! Yuuujuuuu, Rubeus, estoy aquíiiiiii.   
**Pansy Parkinson:**Draco está tan guapo cuando se enfada... ojalá no fuera una pesada estúpida y él me quisiera...   
**Hagrid:**¡¡Vamos Harry!! ¡¡Eres el mejor!! ¡¡¡¡HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!!!! Vaya... Madame Maxime me está saludando... glups...   
**Dumbledore:**Las manos hacia arriba, las manos hacia abajo y como los gorilas UH UH UH UH... jajaja... que cosas que inventan estos muggles... ¡Vaya, otra vez me he perdido lo que ha pasado con el dragón! Bueno, siendo Cedric, supongo que lo habrá hecho muy bien, un 9 ^^.   
**Krum:**¡¡Que cosa más grande!! Voy a dejarme ciego para no ver mi propia muerte... ¡¡Mierda!! La varita se me ha disparado para el otro lado y le ha dado a ese bicho gigantesco... voy a coger ese huevo, seguro que me pagan mucho por él.   


**Nota:**_Plis, dejadme un review, me haréis muuuuy feliz._   


**Liza:**Bueno... tal vez no se me de bien lo del html, pero tampoco son geroglíficos...   
**Anna Hibiki:**¡¡Gracias!! Me alegro de que te gustara. Los caps. no son mas largos porque sólo pongo una escena por cap. Espero que este también te haya gustado.   
**rey:**Gracias, claro que lo voy a seguir.   
**Lina Saotome:**¡Me encanta que te encante!   
**Uriko:**Lo mismo que a Lina.   
**Princess Leia Skywalker:**^____^ Que bien, espero que este también te haga reír.   
**Nixie:**Respira, respira...   
**Dolphin:**¡Miles de gracias!   



	2. El baile de Navidad

** Nota: ** _ Hola a todos. En este fic quiero poner lo que yo creo que pensaron los personajes del libro en varias de mis escenas favoritas. ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado qué están pensado Ron, Hermione o incluso Malfoy, mientras la escritora sólo le pone atención a Harry? Bueno, lo voy a hacer más bien de parodia, porque si no hay humor no mola nada... Espero que os guste y, por favor, ¡¡¡REVIEWWWWWWW!!! _   
** Lo que pensaron los personajes de Harry Potter en...   
_1. El baile de Navidad. _ **   
** Cho: ** Vaya, Harry no para de mirarme, ¿llevaré el culo al aire? Cedric es taaan guaaapooo...   
** Hermione: ** A ver, Víktor es agradable, pero ese acento me pone de los nervios... No es nada guapo, pero hay que mirar el interior... ¡¡Aaaarg!! ¡No me aclaro! ¡Eh! ¿Eso es... LA MANO DE VÍKTOR? Creo que me voy a ir a la mesa con los chicos, así podré pensar tranquila...   
** Ron: ** Ese %&~@# de Krum, ¿por qué habrá tenido que venir a para aquí de entre todos los colegios de magia? Como lo pille en un callejón oscuro... Grrrr ¡¡Esa mano!! ¡¡La mano!! ¡¡¡Y HERMIONE SE ESTÁ DEJANDO!!!   
** Cedric: ** Cho es tan guaaapaaa... Me encanta su pelo negro y lacio... Pero... ¿Y si Julius se entera? No creo que le guste... es muy celoso...   
** Malfoy: ** ¿Cómo es posible que esa sangresucia sabelotodo se haya ligado a Krum? Creo que el gusto de los búlgaros es, francamente, fatídico.  
** Krum: ** Que bonita que es Her... mio... ne... Pero... tiene 14 y yo 18, ¿eso es pederastia?   
** Ginny: ** ¡Ouch! ¡Ay! ¡¡Aaaarg!! Estúpido Neville, pies de plomo... Jo... he tenido que venir con este retaco y Harry está allí, con la $%&@# de Parvati Patil...   
** Neville: ** ¡Tengo pareja! ¡Tengo pareja! ¡Tengo pareja!   
** Parvati: ** Este muermo de Potter... voy a estar el resto de mi vida sin hablarle... ¡no sé como desperdicio mi tiempo con este niño! ¡Oh! Allí hay un tío bueno de Beauxbatons... mmm...   
** Padma: ** Weasley asqueroso... ¡ojalá que lo parta un rayo! Buaaaaa yo quiero bailar... mmm... un tío bueno de Beauxbatons a la vista...   
** Fleur: ** Jajajajajajaja. Tengo a un chico guapísimo y ese pelirrojo plasta está hecho una furia... un momento... ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ NO ME ESTÁ MIRANDO A MÍ????!!!!! Bueno, es un niñito estúpido... voy a decirle a Roger si le apetece que nos metamos mano detrás de los arbustos...   
** Roger Davies: ** Como me apetece meterle mano a Fleur... es tan guaaapaaa...   
** Nota: ** _ Bueno, eso es todo. Creo que no me he dejado ninguno importante... (no pongo a Crabbe y a Goyle porque pensar está fuera de sus prioridades...). Acepto sugerencias a: ** remergb@ono.com ** y a ** hermi12_w@hotmail.com **. Más escenas próximamente. Gracias por leer mi fic y ¡¡¡¡REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!! _


	3. La noche de la tercera prueba del Torneo...

**Nota:**_¡Hola a todos/as! Gracias por los reviews ^^, me gustan mucho. Bueno, sólo recordad que podéis mandarme lo que queráis a **hermi12_w@hotmail.com** o a **remergb@ono.com**. Bueno, todo menos críticas :(. Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior debería haber dado las gracias a Paula, que me dio ideas. Lo siento, se me olvidó ^^U. ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!_   


  


**LO QUE PENSARON LOS PERSONAJES EN...**   


**_3. La noche de la tercera prueba, después de que Harry regresara de enfrentarse con Voldemort_**   


**Cedric _(en el mundo de los muertos)_:** ¡Vaya! ¡Es Elvis! ¡Y Napoleón! Mmmm... siempre me lo había imaginado más alto... ¡¡¡Es Ricardo Corazón de León!!! Voy a ver si me lo ligo... jejejejeje   
**Cho:** Buaaaaaaaaaaa... se han cargado a Cedriiiiiic.... buaaaaaaaaaa.... Mmmmm... a lo mejor el moreno ese de ahí abajo quiere rollo conmigo, voy a ver... ^^   
**Hermione:** Fiu... menos mal que a Krum no le ha atacado Voldie... ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Harry? Tal vez... ¡tal vez haya muerto! Nooooooooooo... ah, no, está ahí abajo... Mmmmm... voy a voger un libro, que me aburro.   
**Ron:** Una ovejita salta la valla... la número dos salta... la tres salta... la cuatro salta... la cinco casi se cae... ¡ouch! ¡La seis se ha estrellado! ¡Quie alguien llame a alguna ambulancia!   
**Malfoy:** ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué han tenido que matar al tonto Diggory? ¡¡Haberse cargado a Potter!! Y luego dice mi padre que el Señor Tenebroso es poderoso... ¡Ja! Eh, sin ahberlo planeado me ha salido un pareado, ¡como mola! ^^   
**Fudge:** Oh... Amanda es tan maravillosa... _*suena el busca*_ ¡Joder! ¡Dumbledore me ha cortado el rollo! _*Lo llama por teléfono*_ ¡¡Vamos, chica, a Hogwarts, han encontrado al hijo de Crunch o algo así! Me temo que tendrás que acompañarme...  
**Barty Crouch Jr. _(en el despacho, cuando lo han apresado)_:** Vaya mierda, me estoy perdiendo los teletubbies... ¡anda mira, si es Fudge! ¡Y se ha traido un dementor! Que cariñoso... me quiere dar un besito... _*el dementor le besa*_ Guau... que subidón... esto es mejor que fumarse 5 porros... mooOOooOoOlAaaAAaaaaAaa...   
**Dumbledore:** Vaya peli más chula que vi ayer... voy a comtentarsela a Minerva y a Severus _*se lo comenta*_. Vamos a decírselo a Ojoloco, que su despacho está aquí al lado... ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! ¡¡Es el fantasma del hijo de Crouch!! ¡¡¡¡MATALO, SNAPY, MATALO!!!!   
**McGonagall:** Puffffff... Albus es un flipado, esa película ya la había visto y no vale nada. Vamos a preguntarle a Ojoloco, que seguro que me da la razón... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Es el difunto hijo del pelo pajaaaaaaaa!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sevvie, mátalo!!!!!!!!   
**Snape:** Estúpido Dumbledore... ¿a mí que me importa lo que hagan los muggles en sus ci.. ci... ¡Bah! ¡Como se llamen esos tuburios a los que se meten a ver imágenes! Seguro que Ojoloco piensa como yo... ¬¬ Cobardes... Desmaius... _*Barty Crouch pierde el conocimiento y McGonagall y Dumbledore abrazan a Snape*_ ;_; Me siento querido.  
_(Los echos ocurridos en los pensamientos de Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape fueron borrados de la mente de Harry, he ahí que él no sepa nada)_  
**Moody (el verdadero):** ¡¡Socorrooooo!! ¡¡¡¡Tengo claustrofobiaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
**Sr. Diggory:** Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... mi hiiiijoooo... noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... ¡Un momento! Espero que tuviera seguro de vida... ¡¡¡SOY RICO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡WOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
**Sra. Diggory:** Mi pobre hijito... buaaaaaaaaaa... Pero lo que más me preocupa es que Amos se entere de que no tenía seguro de vida y yo no tenga espacio para correr... glups...  
**Colagusano:**_ *Está siendo torturado por Voldemort*_ ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! ¡¡Eso me ha dolido!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡ESO MAAAAAAAAAAAS!!! No... señor... ¿qué irá a hacer con la varita?...... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
**Voldemort:**_ *Está torturando a Colagusano*_ Maltratar a este estúpido me va genial para liberar tensiones. ¡Crucio! Jajajajajaja, que idiota... ¡¡¡¡CRUCIO!!!! Jajajajajajajajajajaja... Mmmmm... se me ha ocurrido que... ¡Umh! Puaj, ahora tendré que limpiar la varita... ugs...   


  


**Nota:**_ A ver, siento haber tardado taaaanto, es que ultimamente tengo un ataque de gandulitis aguda ^^U. Ya sé que soy un poco bestia con algunos pensamientos, así que no me dejeis reviews para decírmelo ¿ok? ;_; Juro que intentare (INTENTARE) tardar menos con el próximo. ¡¡Por favor, dejadme review!! Y si alguno/a está un poco molesto/a por mis burradas... lo siento. ^^U   
_

**Nimph:** ¡Gracias!   
**Anna Hibiki:** ¡Muchas zankius! Jejejejeje... lo de Dumbledore fue una paranoia porque no se me ocurria nada que ponerle ^^UUU  
**May Potter:** En este fic paso de Harry, ya le han prestado demasiada atencion en los libros, ademas, todo lo que piensa es lo que dice el libro ¿no? ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!   
**Minaro:** Gracias, espero que nos veamos algun otro dia en el msn. La otra noche me diverti mucho hablando contigo y con Syao.   
**Lina Saotome:** ¡¡¡Miles de gracias!!! Por cierto, espero que hayas mandao un review sin una sola falta de ortografia a Potter Tv ;). Jejejeje...   
**Liza:** Bueno, gracias por el review... (no se que contestar O_o).   
**Princess Leia Skywalker:** Eso haré ;) **Kali:** ¡Graciasssssss!   
**Rowen Phoenix:** ¿El dos es parte del nick? O_o Bueno, este fic lo hago así de cachondeo... y no me caliento mucho la cabeza ^^UUU. Y como solo quiero poner una escena por capitulo, no me salen mas largos. Gracias por el review y byeee.   
**Blume-chan:** Como ya le he dicho a May, paso de Harry ¿ok? Como ya le dicho a laguien (no recuerdo a quien) lo de Dumblie fue una paranoia... jejeje.. de todas formas, sigue estando algo loco @_@.   
**Wiccan-Chik:** ¡Me gusta tu nick! ;) No, por favor, no me maldigas... ¡soy muy joven para morir!   
**Arwen:** Me encanta que te encante. *_*   
**Ginny Wood-Finnigan-Malfoy:** Vaya, ¡cuantos maridos!   
**Cali-chan:** ¡¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!! Jejejeje... ¿quien sabe lo que realmente piensa Malfoy? Muahahahahahaha... ¿No te imaginas quien es Julius? Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha....   
**aLiEn*Potter:** ¡¡¡Graciaaaaaaaaas!!! Espero que este te guste tambien ^^. 


	4. La noche que Hagrid rescata a Harry

**Nota:**_¡Hola a todos/as! Gracias por los reviews ^^, me gustan mucho. Bueno, sólo recordad que podéis mandarme lo que queráis a **hermi12_w@hotmail.com** o a **remergb@ono.com**. Bueno, todo menos críticas :(. Y a ver si me mandáis algo, que estoy seca. _   


  


**LO QUE LOS PERSONAJES PENSARON EN...   
**

_4. La noche que Hagrid "rescata" a Harry_   


**Tía Petunia:** ¡Oooh! ¡Dios mío! ¡Que tio tan grande! Me pregunto cómo de grande será su... ejem... jijijijijiji.   
**Tío Vernon:** ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Un gigante! ¡Querrá comerse a mi pequeño Dudley! ¡¡TE MATARÉEEEE!! Ahivá, mi escopeta... _*hace pucheros*_.   
**Dudley:** O.O ¡Ese tío es incluso más rande que mi barriga! ¡¡¡¡PAPI, MAMI, HACED ALGOOOO!!!!   
**Hagrid:** ¡Joder, si que le han tenido que dar bien de comer a Harry, ha engordado como una morsa! Ah, no, que es ese de ahí... menos mal, porque si no tendría que haber buscado una barca más grande O.o   


  


**Nota:**_ Como este es DEMASIADO corto, no repsondo reviews y los respondo en el siguiente, que lo voy a ahcer ahora ^^_


	5. La selección de las casas

**LO QUE PENSARON LOS PERSONAJES EN...**   


**_5. La selección de las casas_**   


**Ron:** Por favor, que la Granger vaya a Slytherin... ¡Ouch! Pues, en ese caso... Por favor, sombrero estúpido, mandame a Slytherin... ¡Ouch! Mierda...   
**Hermione:** Ay, que bien, he ido a Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes ^^. Un momento, en _La Historia de Hogwarts_ no dice nada de que los Gryffindors sean inteligentes... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!   
**Malfoy:** Jajajaja... he ido a Slytherin, como debe ser ^^. Jooooo... han mandado a Potter a Gryffindor, ¿ahora cómo conseguiré que sea mi amigo? Buaaaaaaaa   
**Parvaty Patil:** ¿Llevaré bien el peinado? Mmm... ese chico de pelo arenoso es muy guapo, espero que me toque en la misma casa que a él, jijijijiji.   
**Dumbledore:** Que bien, mi chico Potter ha ido a la misma casa que yo :D. Que pena que el chico Malfoy no omparta casa con él, sería interesante ver como se pelean en los dormitorios...   
**McGonagall:** Odio tener que hacer esto tooodos los años. Ya podría hacerlo Snape, pero como Albus lo tiene enchufado, se libra ¬¬.   
**Flitwick:** ¡No veo! ¡No veo! ¿Qué esta pasando?   
**Sprout:** ¡Dios mio! Han matado una pobre lechuga para hacer la ensalada. Esto merece un minuto de silencio.   
**Snape:** Cada año más alumnos a los que torturar... Ese regordete del sapo me ha caido mal, ¡se va a enterar en las clases! Muahahahahahaha...   
**Filch:** Grrrrr... mi plan de hacer que el tren se estrellara con todos sos mocosos estúpidos dentro ha fallado... ¡Maldita sea!   
**Hagrid:** _*Se seca las lágrimas*_ Mi niño ya es mayor...   
**Quirrel:** Ay, me pica el turbante este asqueroso. ¿Quien me mandaria a mi hacerme cuerpo a sueldo?   


**Nota:**_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Dejadme reviews, porfa plis. He escrito una hoja del siguiente de los filtros, porque el de la orden no sé como continuarlo... -_-U _   


_ **Arwen:** Sí, el buen humor es lo mejorrrr.   
**Thuringwethil:** ^^UU Me olvido de Ginny, pobre. Bueno, intento que sen graciosos :D   
**Leia-Pandora:** Jejeje, breve y concisa.   
**Lina Saotome:** En serio, no sé como puedes querer a Snape @_@   
**Paulika:** Siento ^^ habertelo ^^ pegao ^^, pero ^^ no ^^ lo ^^ puedo ^^ evitar ^^. :P   
**Minaro:** El final será cuando me canse de él :P.   
**Wiccan-Chik:** Cada día me das mas miedo... O.O   
**Jen:** No soy dura conmigo misma, es que creía que me había pasado de burradas.   
**DjLethal:** Ay, todos los días entro con la intención de leerla y siempre acabo olvidándome v.v   
**Honguito:** Jeje, bonito nick ;). Gracias por la inspiración mágica ^^. _


	6. El banquete de fin de curso del primer l...

**Nota antes de empezar:** _¡¡Holaaa!! Advierto que tardo tanto con este porque lo hago para pasar el rato, además no me mandáis nada :(. Intentaré escribir un poco más, pero no prometo nada u_u _  


  


**LO QUE PENSARON LOS PERSONAJES EN...**   


_**6. El banquete de fin de curso del primer libro. **_  


**Ron:** ¡Siiii! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Me han dado muchos puntos! ¡Chúpate esa, Malfoy! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Vamos, Hermione, baila conmigo! ¡Eh, pero no me muerdas! >_< br> **Hermione:** Que vergüenza... todo el mundo me está mirando... Pero... ¿qué hago escondiéndome? ¡Que todos vean lo guapa que soy! _*Saluda con la mano y lanza besos*_ Esto de ser famosa es genial :D   
**Malfoy:** ¡¡NOOOOOOO!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡VENCIDOS POR GRYFFCACA!!!!!! ¡¡¡MI PADRE ME MATARAAAAA!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... quiero a mi Teddy ;_;   
**Crabbe:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué aplauden todos? ¿Por qué llora Draco? ... Le preguntaré a Gregory, a ver si él sabe algo.   
**Goyle:**........... ¿? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué siento dolor en la cabeza y Draco tiene el puño levantado? ....   
**Neville:** ¡Ja! Te vas a enterar, abuelita, he ganado la apuesta. ¡Me han dado puntos! Ahora me debes 3000 galeones... jejejeje...   
**Pansy Parkinson:** Oh, no, no me han dado puntos y mi Draquito está llorando... ;_; vaya forma de acabar el curso ;_;   
**McGonagall:** ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Snape me debe 10000 galeones! ¡Soy riiiiicaaaa! Voy a chincharlo... jejejeje.   
**Snape:** ¬¬ Maldición, ¿y de dónde saco yo ahora el dinero para las deudas de las apuestas? A ver, son 10000 para McGonagall, 5000 para Dumbledore, 10 para Sprout por lo del chico del sapo... Estoy sin blanca ;_;   
**Filch:** Esto es lo que más odio de esta escuela, que encima les dan un premio... ¿y unos latigazos no? Este método de enseñanza me desquicia los nervios...   
**Flitwick:** ¿Qué? ¿Quién ha ganado? Sprout, ¿puedo subirme a tu regazo? ;) _*recibe una bofetada de Sprout*_ ¬¬ No sé ni para qué pregunto... ;_;   
**Dumbledore:** Esto de enchufar a mi antigua casa me gusta, creo que voy a ahacerlo más a menudo ^^   
**Trewlaney:** Lo veo... lo veo... ¡ha ganado Slytherin! Mis predicciones cada vez son más acertadas :D   
**Sprout:** Flitwick es monísimo ^^. Uy, una mosca se le ha parado en la mejilla, voy a matarla.   


**Nota:** _Mi inspiración acaba de cortarse ^^U ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejadme review, ¿eh? :) Hasta el próximo, voy a cazar reviews.   
_

**_Arwen:_** ^^ Me alegra que te guste. Siento tardar tanto, pero es que suelo poner algo aquí cuando pongo en los otros fics, pero juro que intentaré hacer algo por tardar menos :)   
**Paulika:** :P:P:P No te pongas nerviosa y tómate las pastillas ¿eh? ^^U No sé como olvidé a ese par de zopencos :( Esta vez no se me han olvidado >:-) Y me da igual que mes la plasta con mecano, me gusta :P Y cierto que la perra ya está muerta... :(:( buaaaaaaa...   
**Neus:** Pronto pronto, lo que se dice pronto... ¡Pero lo he seguido y es lo que cuenta! ^^U Muchas gracias :):)   
**Uriko:** ¡¡¡Si te mato no sigo!!! xD Bueno, el de los filtros ya está terminado (por fin me quito algo de encima u_u).   
**Lina Saotome:** Jajajajaja, me gustan tus reviews :D:D:D Y buwno, esto -->":D" en Dumbledore lo puse pensando en el de msn ^^.   
**yo:** Si, son errores dedográficos, pero la cuestión es que se entienda. Es que como lo escribo en el block de notas para los codigos html, no reviso mucho los errores. Me alegra que te haga reir ^^   
**Patty*Potter:** Me gusta esa palabrita ^^ (kawaii). ¡¡Otra qye ama a Snape!! O.o ¡Es una epidemiaaaaaa!   
**May Potter:** Eeeeeh... pues si ^^UUUUUUU   
**Anna Hibiki** Los capis salen mas largos o mas cortos dependiendo de la escena, porque cuantos mas personajes haya presentes mas gente habra a la que poner, aunque muchas veces me deje gente.   
**Lina Saotome (otra vez O.o):** Jajajajajaja... no importa, mujer ;)   
**Thuringwethil:** No saco a Ginny por dos razones: 1. No es muy "importante2 y no sabria que ponerle. 2. En esa escena no estaba, pero a ver si se me ocurre alguna que salga y te la pongo ^^. He dicho mil veces que paso de Harry, ya le dan bastante coba en los libros, esto es para los segundones y terciones y cuartones ;)   
**Polgara:** A sus ordenes =)   
**Myrtle:** Digo lo mismo que ha Anna Hibiki. Y a ver si sigues pronto con el de la bruja de blair =)  
**Leia-Pandora:** Que elocuente ^^ **blume-chan:** Jajajajajaja, vaya historia. No se puede hacer ruido a esas horas... =^^=   
**Maiko Granger:** ¡¡¡¡Yuujuuuuu, una paisana!!!! ¿Cómo se llama tu fic? =^^=   
**Danae (Amy):** Muchas gracias :)   
**Wiccan-Chik:** Sigues dandome miedo... :P Lo leere, es que ultimamente no he estado muy lectora u_u   
**AngieC:** Yo sigo :D   
**Profion:** Más vale tarde que nunca :P 


	7. Cuando la pocion multijugos

_**Nota:** Vaaale, no escribo porque me da pereza ;_;. ¡Mandadme alguna ideeeeaaaa! Aquí va cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione toman la poción multijugos. _   


  


**LO QUE PENSARON LOS PERSONAJES EN...**   


**_6. La parte de la poción Multijugos_**   


**Ron:** Oye, pues ser grande, feo y tonto no está tan mal... a lo mejor rapto a Goyle y... muahahahahahahahaa!!   
**Hermione:** ¡Oh, no! Miau... ¿Qué pasará si... miau... Lockhart me ve así? Miau...   
**Malfoy:** Mmmmm... Hoy noto raros a este par de zopencos... Bueno, en la cama se espabilarán, jejejejeje...   
**Crabbe:** Ese pastel sabía raro... ¿qué hago en un armario desnudo y con Gregory? Será que Draquito esta vez nos ha dejado solos para que practiquemos... ¡O que Gregory me está violando! ¡Aaaaaaaaah!   
**Goyle:** ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? Ah, si, soy la duquesa de Alba y estoy con mi marido Perico... ^^   


  


**Nota:** _Esto como la otra vez, respondo reviews en el siguiente ;) _


	8. La llegada de Dumstrang y Beauxbatons

**LO QUE PENSARON LOS PERSONAJES EN...**   


**_7. La llegada de Dumstrang y Beauxbatons_**   


**Ron:** ~~~~~D: ¿Quién será esa chica...? ¿Por qué la mirará mal Hermione? !!!! ¡¡Es Viktor Krum!! ¡¡¡VIKTOR!!! ¡ERES MI DIOS! ¡¡¡QUIERO UN HIJO TUUUYOOOO!!! Ejem... _*silba*_  
**Hermione:** Mmmmmm... ¬¬ ya está Ron babeando por cualquier fulana que ve... ¬¬ Un momento... ¿ese no es Viktor Krum? *_* Por la actitud de Ronnie queda claro que si, jejeje... Mejor disimulo que es mi amor platónico =^^=   
**Malfoy:** ¡Qué bien! ¡Niños nuevos! ¡Qué bien! ¡Ese niño cejijunto se va a sentar a mi lado! :D Anda, ¡pero si es ese que iba en la escoba en el partido de quiditch! ¡Wow! Voy a ver si a este famoso me lo camelo y no como a Potter ¬¬   
**Crabbe:** ¿Qué hacemos en el patio a estas horas? ¿Es que hoy hay tiempo libre? O.o??? ¡¡Anda, un platillo volante está aterrizando!! ¡¡¡¡Draquin, socorreme!!!!   
**Goyle:** ¡Alá! ¡Qué pasada! ¡El calamar gigante se ha transformado en un barco! O.O   
**Pansy Parkinos:** ¬¬ Como alguna de estas @#$% francesas toque a mi Dracie... He oido que besan con lengua >_< br> **McGonagall:** Oh, vaya, una directora y un director mortífago ¬¬ ¿Por qué nunca vendrán directores guapos?   
**Parvati Patil:** ¡¡*_* Franceses guapos por todas partes!! ¡Estoy en el cielo! =D~~~~~~   
**Lavender Brown:** ¡Que guay! ¡Tengo que ligarme a alguno de estos franchutes, que he oido que besan con lengua *_*   
**Fred&George:** Tenemos que planear una buena broma para los extranjeros, a ver si se atreven a venir la proxima vez >:)   
**Una francesa cualquiera:** Mira que pelos lleva esa chica castaña que hay ahí, junto a un pelirrojo muy mono y a un chico de pelo alborotado. Tendremos que darle unas clases de estética.   
**Hagrid:** Una mujer de mi estatura ;_; Esto es increíble, un momento Kodak ;_;   
**Dumbledore:** U_U Voy a tener que soportar al mortífago fugado y a la semigiganta con complejo durante todo un año, q horror U_U   
**Karkarov:** ¡Ah! ¡Es Snape! ¡Ah! ¡Es Dumbledore! ¡Ah! ¡Es una mosca! Tengo que tomarme una tila... U_U  
**Madame Maxime:** Que colegio mas cutge que se ha montado Dumbledog... Y esos niños paguecen invigentes... Voy a teneg que haceg algo con este viejo chocho, ¡cada vez se le va más la cabeza con el Voldemogt ese y no cuida su aspecto! ¡Ni siquiega se tinta las canas!   
**Snape:** Oh, genial, esa rata cobardica de Karkarov ya me ha visto ¬¬ Creo que este curso voy a tener que dormir acompañado U_U   


**_Nota:_** Muchas gracias a Uriko por su idea ^^. Ya sabéis para que sirve el botoncito de ahi abajo ;) Me haceis muy feliz ^^. Voy a por esos reviews :P   


**_Thuringwethil:_** Buajajajaja, Draquin si llorará >:) Y siento no sacar a Ginny, pero no sabía qué ponerle. Sorries en el alma.   
**Lina Saotome:** ^^ Gracias por la idea, a ver si en el próximo lo hago ;)   
**Minaro:** Espero verte mañana o pasado ^^. Quiero ver pronto una continuacion de tu fic en PKMNCG, pliiiiiis.   
**Wiccan-Chik:** Jeje, eso preguntaselo a la Real Academia de Lengua Española :P Y bueno, con dos días de retraso, pero FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ^^U  
**Danae:** No sé qué pasaría cuando pusiste el review, pero ayer entré e iba bien :)   
**Leia-Pandora:** Me encanta que seáis breves y concisas xP   
**Marai:** Te digo lo que a Danae ;) Soy de Murcia :)   
**Maria Ortiz:** Hago lo que puedo...   
**Filomena Apricot:** Jajajaja, graciasss ^^   
**pieronamix:** ¿Os poneis de acuerdo para decir eso? xD   
**Hermi Weasley 14:** xD Muchas gracias, pero respira que te atragantas xD   
**PaulikA:** ¡Hombre! ¡La desaparecida en combate! :P   
**Uriko:** ¡Muchas gracias por la idea, como has podido comprobar me ha sido muy util! ^^ 


	9. El primer partido de quidditch donde jue...

**Nota:** _¡Holaa! Sí, soy una maldita tardona y me vais a empalar, pero es que escribir es duro y nunca se me ocurre nada que poner en este fic T_T JURO QUE INTENTARÉ COGER EL WORD MÁS AMENUDO!! Bueno, aquí va algo de improvisación apresurada. Espero que os guste ^^ _   


  


**LO QUE PENSARON LOS PERSONAJES EN...**   


**_9. El primer partido de quidditch en el que juega Malfoy_**   


**Malfoy:** Se va a enterar ese maldito Potter de quién soy yo... ¿eh? ¿Por qué viene Potter hacia mí? ¡¡¡Me quiere matar!!! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAH!! ¡¡PAPIIIII!! _*Segundos después*_ Porras... ¬¬   
**Ron:** ^0^ ¡¡Vamos, Harry, machaca a ese rubito pretencioso!! ¡¡Wuwuwu!! ¿Uh? ¡Hermione...! ¡Hey! ¡Saca tu mano de mi camisa! O_O No sabia que tuvieras esos pensamientos hacia mí... o_o   
**Hermione:** ^0^ ¡Harry, Harry es le mejor, si el no puede nadie podrá! ¿Mh? ¿Qué es eso que tiene Ron en la camisa...? ¡Parece una araña! Mejor se la quito sin que se de cuenta, que si no le da algo...   
**Snape:** ¬¬... ESe estúpido del hijo de Malfoy on vale un duro. No sé para qué leches le dije a Flint que lo fichara... Claro que las noches con Narcissa a cambio son muy gratificantes... jijijiji   
**Dumbledore:** Caramelosssss ricosssss.... ¿Mh? ¡Anda! ¡Niños montados en escobas! ^0^ ¡Que divertido!   
**Neville:** ¿Por qué juegan a eso...? No sé qué pasaría si alguno llega a caerse y se parte la cabeza. Tal vez cierren el colegio por negligencia profesional... ¡O tal vez despidan a la Profesora Hooch! Seguro que me echarían la culpa a mí... T_T   
**Ginny:** Oh... Harry está tan sexy montado en esa escoba... y con ese uniforme ajustado se le marca la ***** (no pienso subirle el rating a esto :P)   
**Cedric:** ¿Por qué está mirando Cho a Potter? ¬¬ Se supone que su buscadorcín soy yo... T_T   
**Cho:** Oh, los buscadores son tan sensuales... ^^   
**Flitwick:** Menos mal que los libros de la biblioteca son gordos y solo tengo que ponerme dos o tres para ver, porque si no seria mi ruina... La Sra. Pince nunca me perdona los retrasos ;_;   
**McGonagall:** ¡¡Gryyyyffindor, Gryyyffindor!! ¡¡Jajajaja!! ¡Le ganaré esos 10.000 galeones al estúpido de Severus! Se va a enterar.   
**Crabbe:** ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué hace todo el mundo aquí? ¿Por qué la gente grita y esos de ahí estan volando? O.o... Creo que esos tubitos humeantes de Draco no son buenos...   
**Goyle:** Un globo, dos globos, tres gloooobos. La luna es un globo que se me escapó.   
**Marcus Flint:** Aserejé ja dejé... ¡Eh! ¡¡Devuélveme mi pelotita!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... ¡A Snape vas!   
**Oliver Wood:** Que güeno que estoy... Que güeno que estoy... Uuups. Me han vuelto a colar la bola roja. Porras. Es que ser un sex symbol y jugar a esto a la vez no se puede...   
**Todo el público (menos los slytherins):** ¡¡HARRY, HARRY, HARRY ES COJONUDO. COMO HARRY NO HAY NINGUNO!!   
**Todos los slytherins:** ....yikes....   


**Nota:**_ Uff... Este es más largo de lo normal, ¿eh? ;) Anda, dejadme un reviewwww... por faaaa ¿chi?   
_

_ **Carla Mongerdorffer:** Qué apellido tan complicado... O.o Me alegra que te gustara ^^ Espero que este también te haga reir ^^   
**Uriko:** ¡¡¡Hola, prima!!! Espero que te guste este cap ^^   
**Lina Saotome:** No sé si algo de este capitulo te encante ya que esta muy apresurado ._. Pero rezo porque te guste igual que te gustaron los anteriores!! ^^   
**PaulikA:** Tu deseo ha sido concedido!! He continuado con el fic!! xDD WEno, que Elijah Wodd te acompañe xDDDD   
**Leia-Pandora:** Muchas zankius!!! :):):)   
**Profion:** Muchas gracias ^^ Por casualidad tu veraneas en la manga??? xP   
**Ralkm Diggory:** Pues espero que te rias tambien con este ^^ Muchas gracias!!   
**Minaro:** Uy! >.. **Xaket Anglyen:** Muchisimas zankius!!!! :):):)   
**Maiko Granger:** Mmmm... Es que no quedaban libros vudú en el Callejon Diagon y no me dejan ir al callejon Knocturn :( Bueno! Muchas gracias!! ^^   
**BloodyMussa + DivaStarz:** xDDD Me encantan vuestros reviews!! (siempre leo los reviews de otros fics :P) Me alegra muuuuucho q os guste mi fic ^^   
**pink:** SEguire escribiendo, no te preocupes ;) (Aunke si me pagaran seria mejor ._.).   
_


	10. La Casa de los Gritos

**Nota antes de empezar:** _SORPRESAAAA!!! El regreso de Hermi!!! xD Pero no os acostumbréis, que esto ha sido porque me he puesto a leer el fic y los reviews y me ha dado nostalgia ;_;_   


  


**LO QUE PENSARON LOS PERSONAJES EN…   
**

_10. La Casa de los Gritos_   


**Sirius:** Ag, antes de montar el paripé tenía que haberme duchado… Esta bola de pelos se me ha quedado pegada encima T_T ¡Y con el miedo que me dan los gatos!  
**Ron:** Primero, el gatazo ese me coge manía, luego, la rata no me obedece, y ahora, encima, ¡un perro gigante me rompe una pierna? ¿Qué les pasa a todos los animales conmigo? T_T   
**Hermione:** ¡¡¡AAAAAH!!! ¡¡Es Sirius Black!! ¡¡S.O.S!! ¡¡May Day, May Day!! …Pero qué asco de pelo, y luego me dicen a mí… U Y encima Crookshanks se ha encariñado con él, ¡con el dineral que me costó el maldito felino, solo me faltaba que me lo quitasen!  
**Remus:** Uffff… Estoy que no me aguanto, voy a hacer mis cositas en el sauce boxeador, que por allí nunca hay nadie… ¡Ostras! ¡Si hay juerga esta noche en la Casa de los Gritos! :D ¡Voy pa'lla ahora mismo! _*Ya dentro*_ ¿Si… Sirius…? O_O ¡Estás echo un cromo, con lo guapo que eras de joven! ToT   
**Snape:** Así que montando orgifiestas en la Casa de los Gritos, ¿eh? Y SIN AVISARME. Se va a enterar ese Potter… Le daré una sorpresa apareciendo de repente de la nada conesta capa invisible que alguien ha olvidado aqui, jijijiji… _*Ya dentro*_ ¿Eh? ¿Sirius Black? Jooo… Si está él, Remusín no me hará caso… Buaaaaaaaa…   
**Crookshanks:** Miarramamiau… Este humano es más simpático que la niña despeinada… Creo que me quedaré con él, perseguir a la rata chillona ésa ya perdió el chiste.   
**Scabbers/Peter:** ¡¡Maldito niño!! ¡¡Déjame ir!! ¡¡Déjameeeeee!! Black me va a matar, todavía está resentido por aquello de que intenté robarle a Lupin… Como me cojan, se me acabó el chollo de dormir en un cuarto lleno de adolescentes en plena ebullición hormonal ToT…   


**Nota al terminar:** _Bueno, ¿qué tal? No es muy bueno, pero espero que os guste… Le tengo mucho cariño a este fic y es uno de los míos con más "seguidores" (aunque seguramente los "seguidores" que me dejaban tantos reviews ya ni se acuerden de que existo ^^U) Por favor dejad review, aunque sea para decirme que me retire del negocio ^^U Gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic cuando lo empecé, si no fuera por vosotros no se me habría ocurrido ni de lejos reemprender esta empresa (jejeje, me salió el vocabulario medieval). Y gracias a Elyana Black por sus sugerencias ^^ Ya ves que me han servido. Y gracias a todos los demás que me dejaron ideas, si nadie me manda al cuerno por seguir esto, las usaré ^^_


	11. La Camara de los Secretos

**

LO QUE PENSARON LOS PERSONAJES EN…

  
**

  


_11. La Cámara de los Secretos_   


**Ginny:** No puedo creer que Tom me invite a su cuarto… o///o… ¿Eh? Qué decoración más extraña, esto parece una catedral satánica O_o ¿Nani? ¿¡¿¡UNA SERPIENTE GIGANTE?!?!? _*Se desmaya*_  
**Ryddle/Voldemort:** Buaaaa… Me siento incomprendido… ¡Harry es mi alma gemela! ¡Haré que mi basilisco mascota lo petrifique para colocarlo en mi salita de té! ^_^  
**Basilisco:** Fi fa fu… Huelo carne fresca… Emmm… Espero que no me demanden por esto O_o   
**Sombrero Seleccionador:** ¡Maldito pajarraco secuestrador! ¿Por qué me llevas por las alcantarillas? T_T Qué ascoooo… Me voy a pringar enterito… ¡Ay! ¡No me dejes caer que soy de tela sensible! ¿Eh? ¡Niño! ¡No me pongas en tu fea cocorota, que me dan náuseas! _*Le dan arcadas*_ ¿Ves? Ya vomité la cena T_T   
**Fawkes:** Kikirikíiiiii… ¡Anda, mira, una lombriz gigante! Ya tengo cena ^^   
**Ron:** Siempre me pierdo lo más interesante Estúpido Harry chupacámara…   
**Gilderoy Lockhart:** En un pais multicoloooooor… nació una abeja bajo el sooooool… ^o^!!   


**Nota:** _¡¡Gracias a **Natty Potter** por la idea!!   
_

**Storm-X:** Gracias por acordarte de mi ^^ No creo que escriba del quinto libro al menos hasta que salga en español, más que nada porque leí una traducción pirata chapucera y aún habrá mucha gente que no lo haya leído.   
**Carla Morgendorffer:** Supondría que a la gente que aún recordara este fic le impresionaría verlo de vuelta tan repentinamente ^^U Me alegro de haberte alegrado la noche ^^ ¡Gracias por el review!  
**Natty Potter:** Usé la idea que me dejaste el 11 de febrero xD ¿Ves como es bueno dejar ideas? :P Espero que de momento solo me mandes reviews y dejes las maldiciones para después ^^U… 


End file.
